


PantoMime

by Bacca



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: Allegory, Art, Fanart, Gen, Graphic, Ink, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: "Our whole life is a pantomime ..."Drawn in 2016 on the Fandom Battle
Kudos: 3





	PantoMime

  
  


**ПантоМим**  
Вся наша жизнь - пантомима  
Нарисовано в 2016 году на Фандомную Битву


End file.
